


Twelve Shades of Gold

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Twelve steaming hot stories about our favourite Gold Saints, one for each of them. EXPLICIT. Chapter 2 is up: Leo.





	1. Sagittarius - Riding the Archer

Sagittarius - Riding the Archer

Sunlight streams in through the large windows. A breeze blows throug the stony hallways.

I barely notice any of it. Too deeply lost in thought I am, as I carry a bundle of flowers through the halls oft he Ninth House. The flowers in one of the vases in the entrance hall had started to wither and needed replacing.

What I am thinking about? Well, it's not so much a question of what, but who.

I started working as a servant in the Sagittarius Temple two weeks ago. Of course, it was a great honor to be in the service of any of the Gold Saints. But back then, fear had krept into my heart as I had ascended the stairs of the Twelve Houses for the first time. My dream had always been to serve the Gold Saints. Ever since I can remember, I admired them for their courage, their strenght and their selfless willingess to fight for peace and justice. However, I had barely ever seen any of them up close. Now that I have, I can tell how frightening their strenght is. They radiate pure power. They fight to protect others, but standing near them, you can feel that they could squash you as easily as they'd squash an insect, if they wanted to. That's how enormous their Cosmos is.

My new master, Aiolos of Sagittarius, is a little different, though. He not only looks like an angel or a winged Greek god, he also has the personality to go with it. He treats his servants with a kindness I never saw in any other temple. His smiles brighten any room. And his Cosmos has a warmth and kindness to it, that lessens the fear of its incredible power more than with any other Gold Saint.

So absorbed am I pondering my master, that I am not paying attention to my surroundings. Suddenly, something solid and golden materialises in my way. I recoil with a gasp and nearly loose my balance.

„Careful!"

A hand shoots forward and grabs my wrist, preventing my fall. And before I even look up, I know who it is.

That voice…

I stare into his eyes. Two brilliant, emerald orbs glittering with warmth. Instantly, heat rushed into my cheeks, and I bow hastily, hoping he hadn't seen. Oh, how ashamed I felt.

„Master Aiolos! I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

A soft chuckle interrupts me. When I glance up, the Gold Saint is smiling. Instead of reprimanding or sharp words, he smiles at me! After a moment of surprise, I give myself a mental smack. Wasn't this why we all loved master Aiolos? While all Gold Saints had good hearts in their own way, his kindness and compassion was unique. Even his younger brother, Leo Aiolia, who was almost identical to Aiolos in looks and behaviour, came only second to him.

„Don't worry", the Sagittarius Saint says. „Nothing happened. See? You're still holding onto the flowers."

„I-I…"

Truth is, I don't know what to say. It is only two weeks after I started working here, after all. So it goes without saying that I don't know master Aiolos too well beyond what I caught by hear-saying. And though I know I don't have to fear punishment, I am still way too ashamed to say a word.

„Don't worry." Aiolos laughs lightly as he brushes off some dust that had gotten onto my dress. „You're new, right? Just take the time you need to adjust. I know that being a servant or new in a job isn't always easy. But I'm certain you'll do great."

My cheeks grow suddenly from hot to scorching. I hope even more desperately he doesn't notice and bow once again.

„A-again please forgive me, master! It… it won't happen again!"

„Keep working hard. Now please forgive me, I have an important appointment."

He gives me one last smile before heading for the exit.

Leaving me flabbergasted and red-faced.

A couple of weeks pass. I get gradually accustomed to my new workplace. My coworkers are so far all nice people I enjoy working with. And the more I learn about master Aiolos, the more my admiration grows. It is kind of a hobby among the servants to share all of the heroic deeds of their master they catch wind of. Of course, I've known that as Athena's strongest warriors, the Gold Saintsmust be especially noble and honorable men, more so than all the other Saints. However, the intimidation by their enormous Cosmos' doesn't go away. The exception is master Aiolos. He was noble, gentle and humane on a whole different level than most other Gold Saints. He talks to us servants as if we were on the same level. And that even though he is currently tutored by Shion to become his successor as Pope.

I really couldn't have wished for a better workplace.

As time passes, I assume more and more chores. One day, I am helping to store away freshly washed and dried laundry with two other servants, who have become great friends of mine. We walk through the hallways of the Ninth House, chatting amiably.

„And would you know? He asked me out this evening!"

Eleni,two years my elder with long, raven-black hair, is telling us about a man she had met a couple of weeks ago. Apparently, bethroathal is right around the corner. I feel happy for her.

We reach a small hallway that leads to the Ninth Houses' large bath hall. Here's where I part from the others.

„Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you", I tell them and head for the door.

My task is simple: Go into the bath, put the towels into their compartments and leave. Quick and easy, right?

The first thing I notice is the steam coming out the door when I open it. Strange. Was somebody using the bath? There shouldn't be, according to the scedule, us servants had checked that beforehand. On the other hand, it does need some time to prepare. If I'm lucky, someone just started preparing it for later and I'm long gone by the time anyone else arrives.

I step inside and immediately turn right, where the towel compartments are. My mind is solely focused on my task. Thus, when I notice the figure in the water, I promptly let them fall.

It's master Aiolos.

Instantly, my cheeks are ablaze. I didn't see anything, but it is obviousthat he's not wearing anything, so my hands are in front of my eyes in a split second. My heart seems to have tripled its pace and is beating so loud, I fear it's audible in the entire Sanctuary.

,Please don't let me have noticed me… please don't let him have noticed me… please don't let him have noticed me…'

Repeating those words like a mantra in my mind, I take a tentative step towards the door.

Emerald eyes shine through the steam and bear into mine.

My heart, just having gallopped away, now stops dead in its tracks from shock. Master Aiolos has noticed me. My cheeks are scorching now. I'm certain they glow redder than Antares, the biggest star of the Scorpio constellation. I'm so embarassed, I simply want to vanish from the face of the Earth. And I am certain that I can tell my job as servant here goodbye. Something like this, probably not even master Aiolos could forgive.

„I-I-I… I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…! I-I'll go now!"

With that, I turn to run out the door. However, one single words keeps me back.

„Wait."

Of all he could have said, this is so unexpected, that I freeze. Then I hear a sound that sends ice through my veins. The sound of someone exiting the water, and then the patting of wet feet on a stone floor.

My thoughts turn into total mush. All I can think is: ,Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around…'

„M-my sincerest apologies", I stutter. „I… I didn't mean to… I'll leave the Ninth House r-right away…"

„Calm down." His voice sounds unexpectedly soft. „I never said I was angry with you or that you should leave."

That pierces through the mush in my head and gives me pause. Master Aiolos was right. One would've expected him to yell at me by now, throw me out of his temple and his service.

But he he hadn't.

Somewhere in the back of my mind rises the question of why he hasn't. It is quickly chased away by his voice, though.

„Truth is, I wanted to talk to you for a while now. However, I never managed to catch you alone. You were always busy, surrounded by your colleagues and friends." To my horror, he gently takes my chin and makes me turn around to him. I am overly aware of the hot body I'm held against. Yes, hot. Not simply warm like a normal person. It is as if I'm held against a small sun, so much is the heat master Aiolos radiates.

Luckily, his emerald green eyes fixate mine. They distract me from… lower parts.

„Why are you running away from me?", Aiolos whispers.

„I-I am not…!"

Am I really not? May I had been running away. Ashamed about myself, ashamed about the mistake I had made. I should have turned away when I had noticed the steam. Maybe I had actually been afraid of him scolding me badly, despite my better knowledge.

As if master Aiolos reads my mind, he smiles and says: „If it's about what happened all those weeks ago, that's long in the past. Besides, as I hear, you're doing a pretty fine job. You have nothing to fear."

Somehow, that compliment calms me down a little. And I wonder who had reported on me. Then again, does it really matter? Master is content with my work, and that suffices.

Suddenly, I am aware of his closeness again. My cheeks grew hot and I hope they're not glowing too red.

„M-master… I… I better go now."

„No." Aiolos' eyes bear into mine. To my surprise, I find it hard to tear mine away. „I want you to stay."

Those words make my heart race. Part out of panic, part because of… well… something else. I am actually not sure what exactly it is.

„M-master… I really shouldn't be here…"

At that, he gives me another smile, which makes my knees grow weak. „Ah… then please let me get you into a little secret. I love you. I've loved you since the day I first saw you."

My mind shuts down. My knees buckle, and Aiolos has to put a hand on my back to prevent me from falling. For some strange reason, this intimate contact doesn't bother me.

No. I even… like it.

„M-master…"

Another smile. „Call me Aiolos. Master is way too formal. Alas, it is etiquette in public. But when we're alone, please call me Aiolos." He traces a surprisingly gentle finger across my cheek. It sends a small shiver down my spine. Never before had anyone aside from my parents touched me with such tenderness. And I realise that he really, truly cares about me.

How it happened, I don't know. But without me realising, our lips meet. A kiss. A true, proper kiss. My first one. But instead of the shock I expected, I feel strangely light-headed. My stomach is filled with butterflies. And it feels so good. Aiolos is a great kisser. His lips press against mine, not too firmly, but firmly enough to show me he is serious. His tongue flickers between my lips playfully, teases the tip of my own when I shyly slid it out of my mouth.

And then, his right hand caresses me. Slids up and down my spine. Traces along my shoulder and neck. Lifts my skirt and strokes my thighs. Not only that. I am in the blink of an eye aware of something hard and hot pressing against the fabric over my stomach.

A wave of heat rushes through me. I have never felt anything of the kind. My body feels more alive than ever. And something stirrs in places that seemed to have been asleep until now.

When we run out of air, we break appart. With the magic gone, I suddenly realise what we are doing. Panic drives away the lust.

„A-Aiolos… are you sure… that it's okay?"

„Don't worry about me." A tender kiss on my forehead. „I know what I'm doing. But are you alright? If this is too much, do tell me. I will go only as far as you want me to go."

I take a few moments to think about it. From his part, there seemed to be no problem, so that hurdle is out of the way. But what about me? Am I truly ready for this? Do I even realise the full extent of what we are about to do? Of course, I have heard other girl and women talk about what awaited one in bed with a man. However, I imagined it all to happen differently than this. That I had a little more time to prepare myself. After all, I'm only twenty-one years old.

Then I look into the emerald eyes that were his eyes again. And the thought rises in the back of my head that this is a man I am willing to share this experiene with.

„Well… I am not sure if I am ready", I respond truthfully. „But I love you, Aiolos. I want you more than I ever wanted anything before."

The flash in his eyes tell me that he is happy about my honesty. „Don't worry. As I said, I'll only go as far as you want me to. We can do it nice and slow."

Something in his voice and eyes reassures me. Tells me that no matter what, Aiolos will take good care of me. That I'm safe with him. Heh, even in a matter like this, he radiates nothing but protectiveness.

I take a deep breath.

„Then… let's do it."

The next moment, his lips are on mine again. I can sense the passion in his kiss. Almost… hungry. And it makes me reply with equal passion. It's as if something inside me, asleep for all these years, has woken and is lifting its head.

My dress falls from my shoulders before I even notice. It had taken Aiolos only little effort sliding the broad straps off my shoulders. The white fabric pools around my feet. At my sudden nakedness, I can't hold back a feeling of vulnerability, despite my waking desire. In a reflex, I wrap my arms around my chest. After all, I've never been naked with a man before.

Master Aiolos seems to notice my discomfort. He lifts a hand and gently traces a finger down my cheek. Continued down my neck, my shoulders.

Begins to caress me.

The gentle touches rubb away my nervousness. I close my eyes and a sigh escapes my lips. It feels… well, like nothing I've ever experienced before. My body starts to tingle, every cell seems to vibrate.

Then Aiolos gently strokes my breasts. And the tingling turns to heat. It only grows when his hands wander on to my belly and my thighs. He lowers his head and kisses my cheek.

„M-Master", is all I manage to whimper.

He grins at me. „I've told you to let the master away. I am only Aiolos."

Only Aiolos…

I stare into his emerald eyes. There is warmth, longing and a depth I can't even start to comprehend. His features are as finely chiseled as those ancient Greek statues. Like I always imagined a god's face to look like.

Involuntarily, my eyes begin to wander downwards. His chest, his muscles, are as refined as his face. The skin glows in a spectacular bronze-gold. I lift a hand and explore those perfect shapes, just like he had done before. When I lay my palm on his right chest, I can feel the steady, strong rhythm of his hearbeat. A good heart. A hero's heart.

It is amazing to have this chance to take in this finely formed body in all its glory. But when I finally dare to let my eyes wander lower, my cheeks are instantly ablaze once more.

His member proudly stretches towards me. And it's big.

For a moment, I involuntarly wonder wether it would even fit into me. But then I remember Aiolos' promise to take good care of me. And I know that he keeps his promises.

The Sagittarius Saint puts a finger beneath my chin and gently lifts my face towards his.

„I won't hurt you."

These words prove how incredibly considerate he is towards others. I can see the sincerity in his eyes, hear it in his voice. Once more I relax. As nervous and unprotected my nakedness makes me feel, I know he would never harm me. The only thing making me still a little nervous is my inexperience.

I am just tracing a finger down his chest, savouring the feeling of his strong arms holding me, when he pulls away. Before I can protest, he gently puts a finger on my lips.

„Just one second. I'll make things more comfortable."

Aiolos heads over to where the towels are kept. He quickly spreads a couple of them onto the stone floor. When he finishes, he flashes me a smile.

„There. That's better, don't you think?"

„Y-yeah…"

Well, what more could I say? I hadn't really expected anything. After all, I hadn't expected any of this to happen when I had picked up that pile of towels to store them away.

Aiolos locks my lips with his once more. A sudden hunger wakes inside of me, and I become unusually courageous. Playful, even. Gods, I had no idea this side of me even existed.

Over the play of our tongues, I don't notice us moving slowly towards the makeshift matrace. The next moment, Aiolos has already broken my balance and is lowering me gently onto the towels.

The fire that has awoken inside of me grows when Aiolos begins to trace a finger across my colar bone, lets it teas my breasts, slides down my stomach – and then even lower.

I squirm when he teases the spot between my legs I have never even known is there. All heat seemed to concentrate on that one single spot. And I feel strangely wet between my legs, wetter than I had ever felt.

Aiolos gently kisses me on my forehead. „Are you ready?", he aks me in a whisper. „Is the pace alright for you or am I too fast?"

„I… I don't know… but… I… I guess I am ready…"

„As I said, we'll do it nice and slow. Just relax."

And he keeps his promise as I knew he would. His hands keep caressing me, setting my skin on fire wherever his fingers touch it. Over the building lust and heat, I barely notice him slowly spreading my legs. With one hand he now strokes that spot that showers my body with unknown, sweet shivers. Then his member presses against my entrance, and the sensation makes me jolt. I gasp. More, I don't get to do before Aiolos continues.

When he slowly slides inside me, the burning heat between my legs peaks.

Even though I try to relax like he told me to, the feeling of his member stretching muscles I never realised I had, made those same muscles twitch. I sound I never heard escapes my lips.

„Nnnnngh…"

A flurry of shivers runs through my body as Aiolos enters deeper and deeper. My hips twitch involuntarily. His member is so big, it actually hurts a tiny little bit. Yet at the same time, it was an oh so sweet pain. In fact, I doubt I have ever felt pain I would actually describe as this good.

Suddenly, the head of his cock hits some kind of barrier. I've heard of this. A woman's proof of virginity.

Concern flashed briefly in Aiolos' eyes. „Do you want me to go on? This might hurt a little."

I don't even hesitate. „Don't stop, Aiolos. Just don't stop."

A smile.

„Alright. Then at least I'll try to make it quick."

Again the Sagittarian acts on his word. I want to protest when he retreats almost entirely out of me. But there is no time for any words the leave my mouth. Before I even realise what is happening, Aiolos pushes into me, quickly and strongly, severing my maiden-head.

I scream.

It's a scream that stems from both pleasure and pain. It does hurt, but only briefly. Right after that, almost as if to make up to it, the tip of his member presses against a spot of my inside that makes stars appear in front of my eyes.

Aiolos, once having entered completely, stops.

„Are you alright?", he asks, a hint of concern in his voice.

„Y-yes", I answer, still a little breathless. „Just… just keep going."

For that, it felt too good. Luckily, the Sagittarius Saint complies. „We'll do it nice and gentle", he repeats once again before slowly pulling almost entirely out. Pushing in again. Pulling out. Pushing in again.

And every time he filles me entirely, he hits that sweet spot deep within. That, together with the feeling of his member stretching my inner walls, chases waves of lust through my body as I've never felt before. At the third push, I can't hold back a gasp. As if on it's own, my body adjusts to Aiolos' rhythm. It moves along to his movements to take him in even deeper, and I instinctively stretch my legs to let him in as much as possible. My hands claw into the towels to vent the pleasure washing through me.

„A-Aiolos…", I moan.

In response, he whispersmy name gently into my ear and kisses me on my neck.

As our pleasure builds, our movements become faster. We don't even have to make a conscious choice. Everything just happens.

„Ngh… A-Aiolos… ah…"

He smiles down at me, his breath going heavy, his emerald eyes gleaming with jest and pleasure.

„You know… you're cute when you make those little noises."

Oh… somewhere in my lust-ridden mind, I decide he must pay for this remark.

My chain of thought is broken when once again he hits that spot. A ball of lava seems to form between my legs, growing with every stroke. Somehow, I know that I am approaching the edge. Every push brings me closer to it.

He pulls out. He pushes back in. And when the head of his cock touches that spot once more, I fall down the cliff.

A deep, long moan escapes my mouth as waves of lust rock my body and my inner walls fall into spasms. My back arches toward's Aiolos' body. A moment later, I hear him moan as well as hot semen streams into me. The contractions of my inner walls must have been too much and sent him over too.

We lie, panting. Aiolos stays embedded deeply in me, his cock pulsing and filling me with so much semen that some of of it begins to trickle out of me. My body still squirms a little as the pulsing member takes me on a ride on the last waves of lust. Gradually, those ebb down.

„I love you", the Sagittarius Saint says, catching my eyes with his. „I've loved you since I first saw you."

A sweet declaration of his feelings, cementing what he has already said.

„I love you too", I reply, my voice hoarser than I'd imagined. „You're the best man I've ever met, and I'm so happy to have become your servant."

„Do you want to be the woman of my life?"

That direct questions takes me off guard. But in his eyes, I can see that he's serious.

My heart leaps at him.

„Yes", I whisper, without a single trace of doubt. „Yes, I do want that."

Happiness glints in Aiolos' eyes. He cups my cheek with his hand and his lips find mine.

A whole new feeling of daring overcomes me. And his small movements inside me rekindle that fire between my legs. So I gently push with my hands against his shoulders. Aiolos understands without a word. He wraps his arms around my wast and rolls over so he's the one lying beneath me now.

I begin to ride him. Slowly at first. Sweet shivers chase though my body and I begin to feel him becoming hard again. The heat begins to grow once more.

Aiolos looks up at me, eyes slightly widened in surprise. I smile down at him. Heck, I still am surprised at myself for doing this. Usually, I am more the type who holds back. But ist as if this newfound taste or lust has woken another side of me.

As the fire builds, my body automatically moves faster. Aiolos moans and that sound sets my entire body aflame. My movements become faster and faster.

Now I am really riding Aiolos.

Then there it is again, that pleasure in my core that signals the approach of the cliff. Our movements are almost frantic now. Lust builds, but relief still wouldn't come. I wanted to scream in frustration, but all that escapes my lips is another moan.

Out of the blue, the cliff is here and we tumble down together. Again the pulses wash through me, and Aiolos fills me to the brim with hot semen.

As I fall down on his strong, warm body, I feel totally spent. But in a good way. I even manage to smile as we ride the last waves. The look of satisfaction and joy on Aiolos' face is one I've never seen there – and a perfect mirror of my own feelings.

„That was… incredible", I say as he pulls out of me with a wet is important to me that he knows. „Thank you for this gift. I couldn't have wished for a better experience or a better man for my first time."

Aiolos curls a strand of my hair playfully around one of his index fingers. In his eyes, a spark dances.

„And it shall not be the last time." A gentle kiss on my forehead. „Because you are the woman of my life now."

With an incredible warmth that has nothing to do with lust washing through me, I cuddle against him. I know that he means every single word. Aiolos is not the type of man to play with another person's feelings. I almost want to scream with utter joy and happiness.

„I look forward to our time together", I say, in absolute certainty that it was going to be great. And whatever obstacles were coming our way, we were going to face them together.

„I do, too", the Sagittarian replies and wraps an arm around me. „I won't ever let you go."

„And you can be certain that I won't let you go ever, either."

He chuckles lightly, sending a fuzzy feeling into my belly. „Oh, I'm absolutely certain you won't."

So we lie, exhausted but happy. I feel… complete. For the first time in my life. And still so incredibly lucky that such a man as Aiolos has chosen me to be the woman at his side for the rest of his life. I barely can wait to see what our joined life was going tob be like. My time as a servant has come to and end, I realise. But not in a way I would ever have expected.

Also…

Today was definitively only the first of many times I am going to ride this archer.


	2. Leo - Taming the Lion

Taming the Lion

It hurts.

The sun is setting ever so slowly, coloring the mountains in a fiery orange. But I barely notice any of it. Propped against a rock, out of sight of prying eyes, I clutch my thighs.

It hurts so much.

What has happened here? To the Sanctuary I love and which is my home? The change has come slowly, creeping. Once, the cradle of Athena's Saints had been filled with good vibes and eager trainees going about their daily training. Now, however, it is filled with countless cries of pain – and even death. I've seen it. Young men, with heavy stones tied to their waists, climbing a steep rock wall. And those who lost their grip, fell to their death. Impaled on stone spikes.

For some reason, the trainers have begun to speak of strenght, and of eradicating weakness. Whoever showed any sign of what they perceived as weakness, the punishment was severe. Something that two years ago would have been unimaginable to me

Even at my young age, I sense that something is wrong.

I myself have an afternoon of brutal beating behind me. A Silver Saint has taken over the training of a group of us female trainees. And his methods… they're brutal, to say it mildly. He called each one of us forward to a sparring match, and with glee beat each and everyone of us to a pulp. The stonger ones of our group might have had a chance to fend him off. However… he had worn his Cloth.

After the training, I had just managed to get away and hide behind a large boulder before my strenght gave out. Now, my body is still hurting all over, and I know exactly that by tomorrow, I am going to have some large and very nasty bruises.

„Damn it…"

I don't even have the strenght to get up and get to my cabin. Do I really have to stay out here tonight? It is warm, yes, but sitting against a rock is not the most comfortable of ways to sleep.

It is then I hear a noise. Metallic footsteps. The soft rustling of fabric in the wind.

I curl into a ball. This is a Saint approaching. And only the gods knew what is going to happen to me if any of them find me here, on the ground like this, in an obvious display of weakness.

The footsteps get closer. My entire body shivers in fear of the punishment. Oh Athena, why are you allowing this? Why are you putting your servants through such agony? Are you testing our resolve?

When the footsteps halt for a moment, my heart gives a little leap. Have I been noticed? I pray to all of the gods that I haven't.

A second later, the footsteps approach me. I close my eyes. So that's it then. I am set for a world of pain out of which I don't even now I'll ever come out again.

The Saint rounds the boulder, and when I see gold flashing in the light of the setting sun, a sense of resignation comes over me. I sigh inwardly.

A Gold Saint. It couldn't have gotten worse. Now I guess it needs my for me to get away with my life.

„Hey… are you okay?"

The question and the concern in the voice are not at all what I expected. Surprised, I look up.

The Gold Saint who found me is Leo Aiolia. He's about three years older than me, yet he already carries such a heavy burden. His brother, the once highly admired Sagittarius Gold Saint Aiolos, had tried to kill Athena two years ago. The shadow of that treason was lying on Aiolia ever since then. A boy at only eight years of age.

When in my bewilderment I fail to answer, Aiolia sighs, walks over and kneels down next to me, inspecting my injuries.

„That looks nasty", he remarks calmly. „Who did it?"

Again I hesitate. I've seen what happened to others who tried to report their superiors' cruel behaviour.

Aiolia sighs a second time. „You can be honest with me. I won't punish you for anything you say, nor will I tell you off. It was your trainer, wasn't it?"

I actually struggle to keep my jaw from dropping.

It is known that Aiolia is trying to make up for his brother's treason. That he tries everything he can to prove he's no traitor. Because of that, he sticks to the rules absolutely and chastises those who break them. So of course I thought he was going to report me or punish me severely on the spot.

But even at my young age, I feel that I can believe him.

I nod in response to his question. „Y-yes… it was him."

Aiolia closes his eyes for a moment. Then he stands and scoops me up from the ground.

„What was he thinking?", the Leo Saint murmurs as he starts walking, me in his arms. „Yes, us Saints need to be strong. But this is just cruelty."

I stare into his sapphire blue eyes, which he kept fixed on the path ahead.

Could it be… could it be that despite everything going in Sanctuary and that has happened to him… that despite all that, he had been able to retain some goodness and humanity in his heart?

I wake in the gloom of my cabin. Sleepily rubbing my eyes, I recall what I just had been dreaming.

For some reason, I had that dream about that day from years ago several times during the past two weeks. Why, I have no idea.

As I start my day, memories of my time as trainee play before my eyes, woken by the dream of the past. It had been a cruel and a harsh time – but one that in the end had paid off. Today, I am the Volans Silver Saint, and one of the strongest in my rank, besting even many of my male comrades.

During the day, I supervise the training of some Bronze Saints. Fortunately, after Athena reclaimed Sanctuary from the usurpor Saga, the old cruel ways have been abolished.I mysel do my best to be unlike those who trained me, and to lead by example, not by fear or violence. There is a lot of rebuilding to do in Sanctuary, and many new Saints to train. However, I am very happy to be able to make the new Sanctuary a better place. Like Athena always meant it to be.

Has it really been only a week since then?

My thoughts wander to Aiolia. For him, it has been a particularly turmoiled time. Especially since it has been revealed that his brother had never been a traitor, but instead had saved Athena's life at the cost of his own.

How is he feeling right now? I hope he's fine, but I guess I can't even begin to fathom what he's gone through. Heck, it hasn't even been easy for the rest of us to digest thirteen years of deception.

Until today, I have left him mostly alone. I know that he needed some time to himself, to get over it all. But today, I decide to pay him a visit. I'm certain that any more of solitary brooding won't do him any good. Actually I am a tiny bit worried for him – despite knowing how strong he is mentally and physically.

When late afternoon arrives, I end the training. Back at my cabin, I freshen myself and have a little dinner. After that, I head for the Twelve Palaces.

Of the first four temples, only two remain occupied. Aries Mu and Taurus Aldebaran greet me friendly enough when I ask for passage through their temples. I don't know Mu too well; he had returned from his self-imposed exile in Jamir just prior to the battle. Aldebaran, on the other hand, had always been one of the kindest Gold Saints. He greets me with a big grin, which I can't help but reply.

Then come Gemini and Cancer. I hurry through both of them. On the Third House, the deeds and absence of its guardian lie like a heavy blanket. And Cancer… I have always dreaded this place with its innumerable death masks everywhere. Cancer Deathmask, the late Cancer Gold Saint, was one of the most cruel persons I have ever known. I'm glad he's gone now.

Then, finally, the Fifth House appears above me.

I find Aiolia standing in front of it, his hair and white cloak flapping in the strong wind. The sun's last rays gleam on his armor and his hair. In this light, he almost seems to glow golden.

For a moment, my steps falter. Like that, he looks like an ancient sun god. Like Helios or Apollo.

He is staring into the distance. But after a few moments, he must have sensed my presence, because his sapphire blue eyes suddenly meet mine and he smiles at me.

„Ah, it's you. Good evening."

„Hey there, Aiolia."

His smile is as bright as always. However, I have known him too long for him to fool me. I can sense that the storm beneath that happy exterior hasn't calmed yet.

I stand next to him, and together we look down at the landscape spreading out in front of us. Neither of us talks. Instead, we enjoy each other's presence in silence for a while.

„How are you, Aiolia?", I eventually break the silence.

The Leo Saint gives me another of his warm smiles that make me feel all fuzzy inside.

„I'm better than I've been in years. Besides, Athena has returned and Sanctuary is finally at peace. Could it get any better?"

I study him closely. He is telling me the truth, but not all of it.

At my expectant silence, he lifts an eyebrow. „What?"

I resist punching him in the shoulder. With the Leo Cloth covering him, I'd rather hurt myself than him. Instead I grab his arm and pull at it. „Come now, Aiolia. If I know you, you've been standing guard here for hours without any break. Take a rest now. You won't do anyone any good if you overexert yourself."

„But I'm not…"

„No buts from you, sir. I know you too well."

He sighs in a defeated way that almost makes me laugh. „Guilty as charged. Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Minutes later, we sit in what passes as living room of the Fifth House. A servant brings us two steaming cups of tea.

„So tell me, Aiolia", I say after a first sip. „How are you really?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, but I can see a shadow flash through his eyes. „I told you before, I'm great. After all, my brother…"

That's enough. With a bang, I put the cup back on the table and glare at him angrily.

„How much longer do you intend to eat it all in? Stop acting tough for once!"

Something flashed in his eyes that I cannot clearly describe. But he doesn't say a single word. Instead, he simply stares at me.

I sigh, stand, walk over to him, bend down and slap my hand against his cheek. I lock my eyes with his and gaze deeply into them.

„Look", I continue in a softer tone. It's important he understands. „I worry about you, just as much as your brother would. You won't do any good if you push yourself to the point of collapse. I understand if you are in turmoil, though I won't tell you that I understand how you feel. I don't. However, you have to stand up and take over the task your brother left to you."

It's probably unfair of me to play the brother card on Aiolia. And he promptly throws me a dark glance. However, I just can't think of any other way of getting my point through to him.

He doesn't say a word.

I sigh and stand up. „You silly, stubborn lion." With that, I walk over to him and embrace him tightly. His head rests on my chest. After a few moments, he lifts his arms and embraces me as well – tightly.

It's this embrace that makes me realise how much he really needed it. How much he needed someone to hold on to.

And this embrace also tells me how much he cares for me. A small part of my heart melts. I knew he cared for me, but having confirmation of it still gives me a warm feeling.

For a long while, we remain like that, drawing strenght from our closeness. I want him to know that I am there for him whenever he needs me. Because I know that beneath his tough exterior, there lies a deeply hurt soul.

When he says my name, there is a tenderness in his voice that I've never heard there before. Then he adds in a quiet tone: „Thank you so much. For staying with me. And for believing in my brother and me even when I didn't. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

By. The. Gods. I really don't know what to reply to that. All I can do is to hug him even tighter.

Aiolia looks up at me. When his blue eyes meet mine, a jolt courses through my body. They're so full of emotions. And there's something in them that I've never seen them before. A… hunger of sorts. I can't think of any other word to describe it. It even frightens me a tiny bit.

„Aiolia…"

Something inside me seems to react to that gaze. So, when he slowly lifts a hand and removes my mask, I don't resist it. Never mind that law which forces a female Saint to either love or kill the man who sees her face. For me, it isn't even a choice. Because I already know the answer.

The Leo Saint studies my face for a long while. Then he lifts a hand and gently traces a finger along the lines of my jaw. A shiver runs through my body at his touch.

„You're so beautiful", he whispers. Right. He never has seen my face ever before, as we both had stuck to the rules.

The compliment pulls at a string that had never been pulled before. My heart begins to beat a little faster with joy. Happiness even. After all, the man I admire has called me beautiful.

Admire? As Aiolia's lips meet mine in a brief kiss, I wonder if that's all there is to it. But when has admiration turned into something more?

Ever since that day he found me injured in the rain, we have been close to each other, comforting, supporting one another. We have been there for each other, the only ones we could tell each other's innermost thoughts and pains. I always imagined it to be what having a brother must feel like. Someone closer to you than anyone else, someone you could just talk about anything with. Two hurt children, clinging to one another.

I can't even tell when our sentiments had started to change. All I know is that it has grown far beyond simple affection.

It's become love.

That thought makes me pause. However, it's undeniable: I've actually fallen in love with Aiolia. Without me even noticing. Not only me, but Aiolia seems to have grown stronger feelings for me as well. And to my surprise, I feel the same hunger inside me that I've seen in Aiolia's eyes.

I don't resist it. Instead, I lean forward and give a kiss myself, feeling more daring than ever before. Heat slowly begins to spread through my body as our tongues played with each other. And somehow, the two of us understand each other without any words. We know what the other wants – and it's exactly the same.

„Let's go somewhere more comfortable", he says in an oddly husky voice.

I nod, incapable of any words in this moment. Aiolia takes my hand and gently pulls me along. I follow willingly.

The farther we walk, the more the heat and excitement inside me grow. We were really going to do it. It, which we both have craved for who knows how long. The mere imagination of Aiolia's bronze skin lying bare in front of me makes my heart go faster.

On our way, we meet barely any servants, which is just as well. Finally we reach the door to his bedchamber. I've been here only a handful of times, visiting when Aiolia had been injured. So I recognise the hallways and the wooden door in front of which we end up.

Aiolia pushes it open and we head inside.

Once the door closes behind us, I can feel Aiolia's Cosmos ignite. He seems to have sealed the door so nobody can get inside. And no sooner than that's done, Aiolia cups my face with his hands and kisses me again. Hungrier than before. His fingers slide down my neck, along my shoulders, begin to undo buttons and strings that hold my clothes. I do the same, loosening his belt and pulling at the leather that's covering his torso.

We break the kiss and almost impatiently get rid of our clothes. We then pause, taking in the view of each other. After all, this is the first time we see each other completely naked. Yes, I have seen him without shirt before, have been able to marvel at his muscular, broad chest and belly. Now however, I can finally have a look at him in his entire glory. And my opinion that he looks like a Greek god is only cemented. His arms and legs are as muscular and chiseled as his chest. Strenght forged through years of training. Then, with cheeks burning, I lower my eyes.

Wow… His member proudly presents itself, standing upright like a soldier at attention. And it's big, too. As perfect as everything else on Aiolia's body.

My musings are interrupted when the Leo Saint gently traces a finger across my breast. From here his skin touches mine, a pleasant shiver is sent through my body.

„So beautiful", he repeats his earlier words in a low voice.

I admit that I am relieved hearing him say that. I haven't been naked in front of a man ever before, and it looks like subconsciously I've been worried he wouldn't want me. Wouldn't find me looking pretty enough. Well, that worry is now proven unwarranted.

Aiolia's lips find mine again and locked together like that, we stumble towards the bed.

As soon as I feel the wood against my skin, I let myself fall backwards. Aiolia's lips detatch from mine, but the Leo Saint follows me. He looms over me, hands planted next to my head.

He looks so gorgeous, hovering over me like that. My eyes lock with his. They were so blue… blue as the Agaean Sea, with a fire burning just beneath the surface.

A fire that burns its way right into me. Beneath his gaze and the caress of his fingers that explore each curve an of my body, I simply melt. My hands are on exploration themselves, streaking across his firm chest and tense muscles. I can feel the power brimming just beneath the skin.

Another heated, passionate kiss. For a moment, Aiolia's eyes seem to turn golden and his pupils become vertical slits. What was this? A hallucination? It happened so fast that I can't tell for sure. But I can sense a wildness and strenght in Aiolia, so that for a second, the image of a lion flashes before my eyes. He is, after all, the Leo Saint.

The heat of his body joins the one of mine, an the room seems to gradually grow warmer. With every stroke of his fingers and every touch of his lips against my skin, my body seems to become hotter and hotter.

When his fingers streak across my abdomen, and even lower from there, a feeling begins to form between my legs I can't even describe. It makes me squirm like nothing before.

Aiolia's movements become somewhat impatient, I too feel how the lust inside me is building to a point where it's getting unbearable. Wetness begins to spread between my legs, too. I've never done this before, but I know what I want.

„Aiolia", I beg him. „Please. Do it now."

The Leo Saint hesitates for the slightest of moments, as if he was unsure wether he should proceed or not. Right, this is as new for him as for me. But then he grins, leans forward and nibbles at my ear.

The he lowers his body, and for the first time, I feel his hard member press against my core. When he teasingly moves his hips so it slides across my clit the wave of lust and heat makes me moan loudly.

„You ready?", he whispers into my ear.

By the gods, I am more than ready. „Yes", I manage to say. „Please. I want you inside me." In anticipation, I spread my legs as wide as possible.

Aiolia doesn't need a second invitation. The tip of his member touches against my entrance. With a swift movement, he pushes inside me.

An involuntary cry escapes my lips and my back arches upwards. It is a cry of both pleasure and pain. Aiolia had pushed in so hard, that he had broken my maidenhead. And my inner muscles protested against being spread so unusually wide so suddenly.

Luckily Aiolia waits, not moving an inch until I had accustomed. I love him even more now. And… I love how it feels when his member filling me. So, so good.

When I begin to squirm a little, he asks: „You okay?"

„Y-yeah."

More words aren't needed. The Leo Saint begins to move. Pulls back, but not entirely out of me. Pushes in again. Pulls out. Pushes in. My body adapts to his rhythm, rising to meet his. I want to take him in as deeply as possible.

Everytime he pushes in, his member touches a spot inside my core that makes stars explode in front of my eyes. I notice that everytime it happens, I make a strange, whimpering sound. Even through the building lust, I feel ashamed.

But Aiolia just smiles. „It's cute when you make that sound."

I don't even have time to process those words. The Leo Saint has gradually increased the speed of his movements. Now he picks up an almost wild pace, his hips rising and lowering rapidly. My body can't even keep up anymore. I can only lie beneath him as he pumps away.

With every push, he seems to enter even deeper. The knot of lust between my legs grows and grows, and before my eyes, an actual firework explodes. By the gods. Aiolia truly lives up to his constellation. For the briefest of moments, the thought crosses my mind wether I ought to be afraid of him. All this leonine wildness exploding out of him… But I let things happen. Even if Aiolia's love turns out to be a bit rough, it is still love. And I know that he would never willingly, actually hurt me. I also have a feeling that I am perhaps the only one who can handle it. So I sling my legs around his hips, open as wide as I can and take him in deeper and deeper. Take all that wildness of his. All the emotions he had contained for years. When Aiolia leans down to nibble at my neck, a growl escapes his lips. A primal sound that reverberate straight down to my bones.

A lion's growl.

Suddenly, the sensation begins to change subtly. It grows step-wise, with every push of Aiolia's member.

„Nh… ngh… ah… A-Aiolia… Aiolia!"

I fall. The orgasm washes through me with thundering force. My back arches more than before, and a deep, long, guttural moan escapes my mouth. My inner walls convulse as they never had before. I hadn't even known they could do that.

Aiolia doesn't delay too much. As the waves of the orgasm run through me, he too comes. Hot semen fills me. And as his member twitches, releasing its load, my inner walls respond. As the waves of the orgasm intensify once more, we ride them together to the end. I can even sense his cum beginning drip out of me because he fills me up to the brim.

When it's over, Aiolia withdraws with a wet sound. Panting, we lie next to each other. The Leo Saint suddenly reaches over and whipes a strand of hair out of my sweat-covered face. He smiles. There's still a fire in his eyes, but is has dimmed, isn't as wild as before.

As for myself, I feel a bit sore between my legs. But it's a good kind of sore. One I don't mind at all.

„Do you… feel better now?", I get out through my panting.

„Yeah." He kisses my forehead. „Thank you."

A weak grin curves my lips upwards. „That was… incredible, Aiolia."

„Back at you."

„Aiolia?"

„Hm?"

„… I love you. Don't ever leave me."

A short, warm laugh. And a hand that streaks across my hair. „I love you too. We belong to each other. Forever."

„Forever."

And that is a promise.


End file.
